dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Julie Maddalena
|birthplace = Cleveland, Ohio, U.S. |family = Jay Kliewer (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress ADR Director |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1984-present |status = Active }}Julie Lynn Maddalena (born June 26, 1963) is an American voice actress who has worked on dubs of Japanese anime, cartoons, and video games. Some of her voice roles include Silvia Maruyama from Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan, Arusu from Tweeny Witches, Hikaru Shido from Magic Knight Rayearth, Tamaki Nakamura from Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School, Sakuya Kumashiro from Tenchi in Tokyo, and Cotton from the anime film Oblivion Island: Haruka & the Magic Mirror. Early in her acting career, she portrayed Rachel in the 1984 movie adaptation of Children of the Corn. Filmography Live Action Dubbing TV Series *''Marseille'' (2016-2018) - Shaiima Anime Dubbing Anime *''Adventures on Rainbow Pond'' (1973) - Hilary Hopper *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Baby (ep. 78) *''Eagle Riders'' (1978-1980) - Additional Voices *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Orphan (ep. 11), Saki (eps. 12-13), Kanna (ep. 13) *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - Snow White (eps. 7-8), Genevieve's Sister (ep. 17) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Misty Nohara (Phuuz Dub) *''Teknoman'' (1992-1993) - Tina Corman *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (1994-1995) - Hikaru Shidō *''Super Pig'' (1994-1995) - Kassie Carlen / Super Pig *''Saint Tail'' (1995-1996) - Sayaka Shinomiya (ep. 4) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) Suzume, Additional Voices (Sony Dub) *''Tenchi in Tokyo'' (1997) - Sakuya Kumashiro, Matori *''Serial Experiments Lain'' (1998) - Knight Member's Son (eps. 7, 10) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Helen (ep. 9), Jessica (eps. 20-21) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Satoe Tachikawa *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Satoe Tachikawa *''Love Hina'' (2000) - Sarah McDougal, Kikuko Inoue, Mrs. Maehara (eps. 2, 24), Shinobu's Classmate A (ep. 2), Shinobu's Classmate E (ep. 2), Naru's Friend (ep. 7) *''Vandread'' (2000) - Dita Liebely, Additional Voices *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Cynthia Finder (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''Vandread: The Second Stage'' (2001) - Dita Liebely *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Tachikoma *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Princess (ep. 14) *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' (2002) - Hakuren, Mrs. Yamada, Scientist (ep. 5) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Shushou, Shoushun *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Myu *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005-2006) - Jesse Martin *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-present) - Mai, Young Krillin (ep. 16) (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Kuromukuro'' (2016) - Elizabeth Butler Anime Shorts *''Leave it to Kero!'' (2000) - Meilin Li *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2003) - Luca, Himawari OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Additional Voices (Streamline Dub) *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Sunny the Magician (ep. 6) (Animaze Dub) *''3x3 Eyes: Legend of the Divine Demon'' (1995-1996) - Ken-Ken (Streamline Dub) *''Saber Marionette J Again'' (1997-1998) - Lime Anime Films *''Panda! Go, Panda!'' (1972) - Mimiko *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal'' (1993) - Koashura (Animaze Dub) *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' (1994) - Little Girl *''Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card'' (2000) - Meilin Li *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey'' (2012) - Maid, Additional Voices *''Ni no Kuni'' (2019) - Dandy Video Game Dubbing *''NieR: Automata'' (2017) - Additional Voices Voice Director *Dragon Ball Super (Bang Zoom! Dub) *Magi: Adventure of Sinbad External Links *Julie Maddalena at the Internet Movie Database *Julie Maddalena at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post